You Prowl the depths of my heart
by CoyoteDragon
Summary: Set in TFA There's a girl Named Starfyre. She lives in Detroit and works as Sari Sumdac fitness coach. She's also a street fighter. One day ailen robots come out of lake Erie. Join her on her adventure with these robots. As she discovers the true meaning of friends, family, and as she possibly finds love. The story is soooooooooooo much better than the description please read!


== Starfyre POV ==

"Sari! I will give you five bucks and a lollipop, if you pay attention to me for at least ten more minutes!" I whined. The eight year old asian red head looked at me. "Sure but sparky took my key soooooooooooo, im gonna go follow him." She announced. Running out of the room after the robot dog.

"Rrrgh, Sari!" I yelled angrily. I ran after her. My knee length hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The silver tips flying around my face. I brushed it aside and ran faster. for a few minutes I stopped. There were two hallways. Wich one do I go through. I bit my lip and went on a gut feeling. And i ran left.

My feet ran across the floor soundlessly. Each stride longer than the last. Oh god i love being a ninja.

Finally I heard her voice echoing up the hall. Yes! I picked the right one. I caught up to the little girl. She was talking to her dad Mr. Sumdac. Oh Shit.

"Ms Starfyre I thought you were going to watch Sari I cannot have her running around like this. If it happens again I'll have to reduce your pay." He said with his thick Indian accent. There eye a bunch of little kids gathered around him. I'm guessing he was giving another one of his tours.I nodded . "I'm sorry Mr. Sumdac it won't happen again."

"So what's is it like to grow up around all these robots?" A little boy asked sari. Sari looked at him. "I dunno whats it like to go to school with other kids?" Mr. Sumdac grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards me. "I'm sorry children. But Sari must go back to her exercise." He excused. I took Sari's hand and snapped a leash on the robot dog while I lead them both away.

I noticed a window that lead to one of the testing labs they were working on some poor botler beetle. I shook my head and waked faster. I did not approve of testing on animals at all! I believe that mother nature in all her forms is too beautiful to be humiliated like that.

Sari skipped merrily beside me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Sari really! Your gonna get me fired. This is the fifth time this week you've run away from me and stumbled into your dad. And I'm not even counting the times you ran off and been lucky enough to avoid him!" We turned a hallway. She sighed."I'm sorry Star. Is just that Sparkplug keeps running off and dad will take him away from me if he found out sparkplug ran." I sighed and smiled at the eight year old girl.

"OK Sari just please do try to not run away without me next time." Sari turned and put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at me. "Next time?" I poked her playfully. "Yeah cause your trouble making butt always does something."

We both laughed. Then sparkplug leapt out of my arms. I darted to grab him but my ninja reflexes failed me. As his leash broke as a he ran away.

"Rgggh!" I growled. The annoying dog-bot was making the distance between us wider every second. 'The dam things fast I'll give him that.' I thought annoyed. But before I could stop her Sari was off and running after him again. "SARI!" I yelled.

{Somewhere else in the Sumdac building}

"Ah! sir we can't control it!" Yelled a lab worker. The botler beetle on the table started growing tremendously. Absorbing things and growing larger. It even started eating a few men.

An alarm went off through the building. People started panicking and running in all directions. The creature grew to be bigger than the lab and broke through the walls of the building. And escaped to the outside world.

{Back to Sari and Starfyre}

The alarm wailed through the building. Lights mounted on the wall flashed brightly. I ran through the seemingly endless corridors. "SARI!" I screamed.

I came to a rather large room. And gasped, the entire place was a wreck! Walls had fallen. The roof in one part was collapsed. And broken lab equipment lay scattered across the rubble.

I spotted her. Sari was at least twenty feet away from me. Precariously balanced on a mass of concrete. It started shaking beneath her. 'Oh no. She's going to fall!' I thought worriedly. I looked at the base of the heap and there was some broken test tubes and glass. Mixed with a decent amount of toxic chemicals no doubt.

Without hesitation I ran towards her.

She started to fall.

I jumped into the air horizontally.

She opened her mouth to scream.

I reached out and caught her.

She landed right in my grasp. I curled around her protectively as we hurtled through the air. We landed with me on my back. I grunted grin the impact. It knocked the wind out of me. Sari looked at me with her big Red\brown eyes. Before she stood up and trotted off yelling for her dam dog.

"Your welcome for possibly saving your life and possibly breaking my back." I muttered to myself. As I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Sari we need to go!" I ordered. She shook her head. "No! Not until we find Sparkplug!"she raised her hands to her face. "Sparkplug, sparkplug. I got a nice tasty security key for you! Here sparky!" She trotted off out a door. I facepalmed and groaned. Pulling myself to my get and running after her.

I opened the door. It led to the outside world. A small breeze whistled past me. Whipping my silver tipped hair right into my face. I groaned and pushed it aside.

My green eyes darted around until I saw her. She had her security key stuck in the robots mouth. And they were having a tug-o-war over it. "Give it back sparkplug!" She squealed.

I noticed captain Fanzone's car, as well as a big green swat truck a few steps away from Sari. I ran up to her and snatched the key from the robots mouth. "Sari!I thought you said you'd stop running off! Now is seriously not the time for you to act like a spoiled little brat! Alarms are going off and half the factory is destroyed! Now get your act together!" I nagged.

Her eyes started to fill with tears and I immediately felt bad. But before I could say anything to comfort her or to big green swat truck drove towards us. We both looked at it wide eyed.

" hey there little organic creatures. My names Bulkhead. Did you lose your owner bot?" I looked at the car and blinked a few times. 'Did the car just talk.' But before I could even think to do something Sari screamed like a banshee. I covered my ears. And Sari started to run. Captain Fanzone's car spoke as well. "Ah that thing must be armed with some sort if hi frequency sonic weapon!"

That's when I hi tailed it outta there. I ran after sari. She was headed right towards a giant bug thing! 'Wait a minute. That's the beetle Mr. Sumdac was testing on!' I realized. The thing wrapped a big pink tentacle around her. I growled and ran faster. 'If only I had my bo staff!'

I jumped into the air. Planning on kicking the creatures arm and saving Sari but instead it grabbed me one of its arms."SARI! DON'T WORRY!"I screamed. But she just kept screaming.

I looked down at the ground. And noticed. The green truck from earlier, Fanzone car,a fire truck, and a black and gold motorcycle. Then all the sudden they transformed. Into four giant awesome robots! I heard Sari stop screaming and exclaim "COOL!"

The fire truck looked up at me. And exclaimed, "Autobot's attack!" I felt a small jump for joy in my heart. Before my heart dropped completely. The tentacle that was holding me started slowly sucking me inside. I struggled in its grasp and yelled,"HELP! SOMEONE HELP IT'S EATING ME!" I screamed.

I hated asking for help. The only time I ever asked for help was a long time ago to my dad. But he just left me there on the ground bleeding. I had been beaten in a fight and cost him 200 dollars in bet money. since then the only person I counted on was me.

The green robot who said his name was Bulkhead hit the monster with his arm ball thing. Causing the monster to drop Sari. I had a mini heart attack when she fell but she was caught by the yellow and black robot.

The tentacle had sucked me in up to my neck. I screamed and fought but nothing was working. I looked down again. The black and gold robot was looking at me. He held in his hand a throwing star of sorts.'wonder if he's a ninja?'

"Only one bot I depend on. me." He stated. His voice was a cool deep masculine voice with a metallic tinge. "I'll save the girl." He reported to the fire truck.

He looked back towards me and started running. He jumped into the air and did a barrel roll. Now I had no doubt. He was a ninja.

But the tentacle had sucked me in farther. My head was tilted up so I could still breathe and I had my right arm raised above my head. Only one of my eyes was uncovered. I looked at him as he landed. Then the sludge covered my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. It was overwhelmingly hot in here. And I felt a tingling sensation prickling the nerves of my skin. But my right arm was still stuck out. Yet it was quickly being sucked in as well. My lungs ached from holding my breath for so long.

But then, I felt something warm and solid grip my hand. It felt just like a human hand except bigger, and it didn't give any when squeezed. almost like, 'living metal!'I thought. It was the robot!

The arm tried to pull me out. I could feel myself moving forwards but then something yanked me back with more force. It caused me to lose some air.

The robot from before I guess also got dragged in with me. Because beaneth my eye lids I saw a large shadow cover me. The I felt a gentle touch on my arms and back. Something wrapped around my body and the tingling sensation stopped for a moment. Something forced it's way into my mouth and at first I fought it but then I felt too fatigued from lack of air, and i let it in.

The moment I did I was so glad I did. Fresh air swarmed my mouth. And I breathed clearly. I heard a mumbling sound and froze. Before I realized it was the robots voice. " my names prowl. The creature is trying to digest us. I'm using my body to surround you to protect your weak organic flesh with my steel. Now the air intake dispenser I gave you will only last ten minutes. So try not to use it all. I'm going into stasis now" the voice I mean, Prowl told me.

I shortened my breath like he said and curled into a fetal position, my mind wandering to random things.

== Sari POV ==

The yellow robot from before caught me before I could hit the ground I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me. He had massive blue eyes with little white pupils.

He ran to a parking garage. "Hi I'm Bumblebee."he greeted. I smiled back." I'm Sari."

He looked at me with a completely serious look on his face. "Don't be I like my name." He responded. I couldn't help but giggle. "No! My names Sari! What are you?" I asked in awe. He looked at me,"oh I'm an Autobot. Now stay here.

He smirked and his hand instantly changed. Morphing into a grey and blue stinger. My jaw dropped in amazement. Suddenly a few of my dad's flying police bots flew in and started shooting at bee.

But flawlessly Bee shot them all down. They clattered to the floor around me. I just stood there jaw dropped in amazement. He winked at me and ran off.

I had to see the rest of the fight. I ran to the center of the parking garage. There was an elevator. I rapidly pushed the button and jumped in. Then I hit the roof button.

I ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. The bid blue and red guy was handing something to bumblebee. He took it and zoomed off into the garage. Then it hit me what they were planning to do. Whatever Bumblebee had was going to deafeat the bug beast.

And Bee was going to drive to the top of the parking garage to ran it into him. I turned to tell Star that I Realized what the plan was when I realized she wasn't there. "Starfyre!?"I asked. I looked around. Then it hit me, she never got away from the bug thing. 'Oh my god it ate her!' I covered my mouth with my hands and felt bad for not noticing she was gone.

Bee made it to the top and zoned strait off the edge. And transformed as he did so. He yelled as he did so," your going down!" I gasped as the monster turned towards him and opened its mouth. Bee went strait inside.

I cried out as I realized what happened. But froze soon after. The monster suddenly had yellow bolts of electricity dancing across its filthy pink skin. Before it turned white. And then, **BOOM!**

The whole thing blew up! I cheered"YES!" I couldn't see details from this height. And I wanted to see if Star was OK. So I turned and ran back to the elevator. Hoping she was OK.

==Starfyre POV ==

I felt it. A small vibration at first than a massive jolt. Than prowl and I flew through the air. We landed with him on his back. Curled around me in a fetal position.

I rolled off of him. And heard him mumble. 'What happened? is the organic OK?" I smiled knowing he actually cared if I was alright.

The blue and red one answered." Yeah she's fine prowl. And your teammates just saved your aft. Weather you like it or not.." Prowl looked at him about to reply but cried or in pain and feel down again.

We all gasped and looked. There was a massive hole in prowls chest thing. (Eventually I'm going to use the correct termanolgy but for now star still knows nothing about the autobots so yeah.)

Suddenly I heard Sari's voice. "Starfyre! Oh I'm so glad your OK!"I turned to the voice but was to late the little girl slammed into me at full speed and entrapped me in a hug. I laughed and returned the gesture. But just as quick as she hugged me she forgot about me. Her little one track mind got distracted by the yellow robot who was in car mode.

"Bumblbee-oh-my-gosh-that-was-so-amazing!" She squeaked. 'Bumblebee huh that's his name' I turned back to prowl he was being carefully picked up by bulkhead.

"Sari?" Bee asked. Sari disregarded his question and kept taking," you-were-so-amazing- and-then-you-jumped-off-the-roof-and-killed-the-monster-i-cant-belive-it!" I shook my head. Annoying me was one thing. An alien robot was another.

Bee spoke," Sari! take it easy. My friend is hurt really bad I have to go." Be excused. Referring to prowl. "Sari no!" I shouted. As the girl opened the door and climbed into bee. I walked to the other side an opened the door. And sat down inside as well. "But I wanna know more about you!"Sari whined. Be replied,"I do to but I don't have time for this OK" he transformed her side of the car into his arm and pulled sari out. He reached for me but I stopped him.

"Bumblebee, prowl saved my life and I'm not going anywhere but with you. You got that! I'm going because I gotta know if he'll be OK." Bees arm stopped as if contemplating. Sari hopped back in and crawled towards me. She grabbed my cheeks and smooshed them into a smile. "You can trust this face can't you!?"she asked.

Finally Bee sighed. "OK just keep outta sight and don't touch anything!" Sari squealed"YES!" I gave her a stern look."I mean yes." She said quieter

Bumblebee drove towards the water."are we gonna be able to breathe down here?"I asked. Bumblebee replied. " oh yeah sure! Uh what's breathe?"

We drove through the ship. Until we reached a large room where all the Autobots were gathered. Bee tinted his windows so we could see out but the others couldn't see us. Bee halfway pulled into the room.

" is he gonna go offline?"Bee spoke after a while. I felt a pang of sadness n my heart. I wasn't sure but offline sounded alot like death. Sari stood up and the seat and exclaimed. "What's happening I can't see!"I grabbed her arm and puked her back into the chair."Sari were not supposed to be here remember." I scolded.

The red and white one looked at Bumblebee. "He's not ready to join the well of sparks just yet." Even though I had pretty much no clue what that meant I let out my breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Sari started squirming in her buckled her in roughly. "Will you keep down!"Bee scolded. A little too loudly. They all turned and looked at the yellow mech. "Keep downloading info to help fix Prowl." Bee covered quickly.

I shook my head and whispered, "smooth Bee. Really smooth." Sari started squirming in her seat and I hosted at her. "Sari Sumdac we are inside of an alien on and alien space ship now behave!" Bumblebee put her seat down flat. Then Bulkhead spoke," Did that organic scramble your circuits."

Right when he asked that Sari turned and kicked the door hard and caused Bee to yell out loud, "NO!"

everyone loved at Bumblebee like he had three heads. "In mean no. My circuits didn't get scrambled. But Thanks for asking." He turned sharply and tried to drive away. Sari was fighting hard to escape the evils of the seatbelt.

I lightly tapped her head. "Sari! you promised you'd behave!"she stuck her tongue out at me.

The red and blue robot spoke. "Bumblebee is everything OK?" Bee stopped trying to drive away about to answer him when Sari kicked his steering wheel and her heel hit the horn.

immediately loud blaring of the horn filled my

ears. at the same time Bee and I yelled," SARI!"

She kept her foot on the horn though while Be desperately tried to make up for it.

"sorry I mean. I must've had some bad motor oil." he apologized. I tried to lift Sari's foot off the wheel but she wouldn't budge. the red and blue guy spoke. " BEE! will you put a muffler on it and then back to rubout mode?!"

Bumlebee spoke again. his voice riddled with humiliation and shame. "right robot mode." and then he drive out of the room. Sari and i's seatbelts unclicked. and with a metallic whir Bee transformed and dumped us down a random tube in the wall.

I flew from my seat and bashed my head against the wall of the shute. I screamed as I fell. I heard Sari up ahead screaming as well. then the darkness abruptly ended. replaced by a soft blue light. before I had a chance to see it better I hit the ground with a full thump.

"ow. that's going to leave a mark." I muttered. A little red headed Indian girl tab up to me."Starfyre! can you believe Bee just threw us out like that?" she exclaimed. I glared at her. while pulling my hair into a high ponytail and quickly braiding the silver tipped ends. that way it wouldn't get in my way. "with the way you were acting yeah! Sari we hardly know anything about these robots. what if we were found abs the others decided to shoot us? what then?" I lectured. she bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be a quiet ninja like you... OH WHAT'S THAT!" She squealed.

I took a few moments to facepalm before running after her."Sari! no!" she was running towards this alien looking box. with some glowing geometric circle thing in the center. I ran towards her and yanked her back by her dress shirt, before she could touch it."Don't touch stuff th-" I couldn't finish my sentence. a beam of the purest white light hit me in the center of the head.

and in an instant it was like every memory I've ever had, every word I've spoken, every thing I've done flashed before my eyes. from my first breath when I was born up into yesterday's breakfast. and in return images of major battles between robots insuing danced before me. robots being created killed so many things!

I stepped back with a gasp. and grabbed my head. and I kneeled over. I suddenly felt like I could build a car. Sari darted towards me."Star! are you alright? that was weird it was like you two had a conversation!" as she was speaking she tripped and landed into me. propelling me towards what I now knew was called the allspark.

I slammed into it face first. "SHIT!" I exclaimed. both the physical blow made my face hurt as well as the Icy heat the radiated from its core. it glowed brighter for just a moment before fading darker than before." Sari! what the heck! what happened to being a ninja and behaving?!" I growled. barely containing my steadily growing rage at the girl. standing up and trying to shake the buzzing noise out of my head.

'what did that thing do to me' I wonder over the sound of the buzzing. I heard a soft sound behind me. and turned to look but before I could. the back if my shirt tightened and stretched lifting me into the air. I squealed a little. and was brought up to eye level with the blue and red robot. he had sari too.

"How did you two get aboard this ship?" he questioned. a hint of anger buried in his voice. I gulped, this guy was kinda intimidating. before I could answer Bumblbee popped up beside him." It followed me home. can we keep em?" I furrowed my brows. "Excuse me sir! I'm not an it and neither is sari. Were human girls and we have names!". I lectured.

Sari nodded,"Yeah. I'm Sari and that's Starfyre.". But the big blue robot wasn't listening. he was glaring intently at the little yellow mech beside him. "How about we have an explanation." He ordered in a voice that'd send chills through anyone. Bumblbee fiddled with his fingers."Actually I'm still narrowing it down to my top five."

I wanted to laugh. really really bad. I could tell Sari did too. but the temptation was stripped from me before I could try to resist it. The blue and Red robots head started talking."Optimus you'd better get here quick!" so, his names Optimus. I recognised the voice as the voice of the red robot."On my way Ratchet." he responded. hmm so the red guy is ratchet. now I officially know everyone's name.

optimus carried us by our shirts still and held us out at a distance like we might bite or something. we walked silently through the halls iluntill we reached the room where everyone was gathered. and prowl lay on the table. his life ebbing out of him.

Ratchet spoke."His circuit damage is to extensive and severe. I can't keep him stable. Were losing him. if you guys want to say goodbye. nows your chance."

I felt years welling in my eyes. Bulkhead approached the table and patted prowl on the helmet. and he whispered a goodbye. Prowl's visor wasn't as bright and blue as before which caused a traitorous tear to fall. I quickly wiped it. "Can I say goodbye?" I asked to no one in particular.

Bumblebee without a word picked me up, as well as Sari and placed us on the table. Sari hugged his foot and I went up to his head and chest area."You saved my life when you didn't have too if it wasn't for you if be the one dying and you'd still be OK. I'm sorry and if like to say thanks." I said quietly. So quietly a normal human wouldn't be able to hear what I said but I knew these robots could. and with that said I leaned close and kissed him gently on the cheek.

suddenly a bright glow filled the room eminating from the spot I kissed. and just as quickly as the light erupted his steadily drew back to nothing. everyone gasped in amazement as Prowl's torn and mangled body repaired itself and he leaned up. "ugh. that's quite the killer." everyone smiled and cheered. Sari tugged on my leg." how'd you do that!" she squeaked. Bumblebee exclaimed. "can all humans do that?!"

I gently brought my hand up to my lips. And traced my bottom lip." I don't know how I did that!" I whispered in shock and awe. Optimus shook his head. "At this point nothing surprises me. I've seen more action on this planet then my entire cybertronian service career." I was puzzled for a moment, normally I would be confused on what he said but for some reason I lehar cybertronian was and even a place called Cybertron. Which kinda startled me.

Then I suddenly remembered." SHIT!Sari your dads going to be looking for you!" She widened her eyes and covered her mouth. "Oh no!"

We drove back up to land. Sari chose to ride in Ratchet. I chose Bumblebee. The whole time though I regretted it. He kept on and on and on. Nonstop talking! I mean sure if it had been stiff about his planet but it was stupid stuff like, 'this femme back at my home so ugly. And this mech was so awesome I want to look like him." The moment our group stopped I jumped out of the car. And wakes quickly away.

I went and stood by Prowl who lived at me curiously. "Remind me not to ride with that chatterbox again," I complained. He chuckled. I looked up at him. He wasn't that much taker than me actually. He was only about ten feet tall. I was six foot. "Yeah Bee can drive even the most patient bots to their limits." He stated.

I looked towards Sari who was talking to ratchet. She was only about 4 feet tall. And ratchet was at least 18 foot. I looked at Bee who was about a foot or so shorter than Prowl. And then Optimus was the tallest. I'd say he was 27 feet. Bulkhead 24 or so.

Prowl leaned down to my level. ''Who are the human males coming towards us." He asked. I looked.

The police force was coming or way sure enough."The police! Don't worry, they arrest criminals and work to keep our city safe. There probably going to be scared of you so let me do the talking." I said loudly enough for the others to hear me.

Captain Fanzone picked up a bullhorn and yelled."put your hands where I can see them!" Bumblebee scratched his head. "What why would they want us to do that?" I sighed and shook my head. Before replying," it's so they know your-". "I think it makes you look less scary!" Sari butted in. I glared at her. "No that's not why!"

The Autobots out their hands above their heads. But they did so in a way that looked like one of those cheap cheesy vampire movie's. With their hands hanging limp upon their wrists. And there heads angled down to where the shadows casted by the fog lights the police had scoured across their faces eerily.

Even I had to step back. Cause they looked creepy! The officers also stepped back. And i heard a few screams and panicked voices echoing over to us. I shook my head and stepped forwards. " it's OK there friendly and went hurt you!" I shouted.

Sari ran up to me. "Yeah! Well except for the white he's kinda grumpy!" I shook my head at her adorable innocence. Then i heard a familiar accented voice call out. "Sari! thank goodness your OK! And you im so glad you brought my Sari home safe and sound." He exclaimed. Hugging his daughter close.

Captain Fanzone pulled his bull horn out. "Lower your weapons men." I sighed and turned back to the bots. Who still had their hands up. Looking a bit strained. "Y'all can put your hands down now." I called over to them. Sari turned back to her dad. "So, can we keep them?"

I sat in the audience. And clapped with everyone else. As the Autobot's took the stage. Sari sat next to me. Clapping and trying to whistle lots like other people. As her dad stated speaking. "I want to thank the autobots and extend a hand of friendship from the entire human race to Optimus Prime the leader of these brave band of heroes."

The crowd went wild as professor Sumdac shook hands (well hand to finger) with Optimus. Sari grabbed my hand. "Come on!" She squealed. Smiling I left her drag me up the steps so we did in front of the Bots. Today I had curled my long silver tipped raven black hair. And had worn a shirt dress that was green.

Whilst the crowd cheered I heard Optimus say. "And to think ultra magnus toss me not to be a hero. Was this what it was like in your day?" He said, directing the last part to Ratchet. Ratchet shook his head, "The decepticons didn't leave us much to cheer about."

I swallowed. That one sentence filled me with pity for these poor bots.

==3rd POV ==

Far away. A dark purple seeker. Sat in a throne of sorts ranting of power of which he desired. "Fifty solar cycles of searching but the all spark is out there somewhere. I can feel it! And when i find it the decepticons will have no choice but to follow my command! Hmm what's this? An energy signal. Hmm it's from an extremely remote sector. But it looks promising. Very, promising." The evil seeker narrowed his eyes and chucked darkly. Setting a course for this sector. Milky way.

Author note. Hey guys. Sorry it took me so freaking long to finish this chapter. I don't know when I'll update again. Because I'm writing three stories I update them in a pattern so whenever I update them I'll come back here. Thanks for reading. And please if you like this story, heart it and if you REALLY LIKE IT why not follow me. Lol. Comment your feeling on the story. Thanks for readin ~ CoyoteDragon.

Estimated reading time. 20 minutes and 59 seconds.


End file.
